


Tsukishima Kei's first (girl) friend

by Saku015



Series: Tsukishima Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Misunderstandings, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima's making friends with another fellow first year - which leads to some misunderstandings.





	Tsukishima Kei's first (girl) friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Beginnings

Kei hated when Yamaguchi was not around. Of course, it was understandable – you could not come to school with a high fever after all –, however, it meant that he had no one to eat his lunch with and had to listen to his classmates’ annoying conversations in the background while he was eating his lunch. Though, putting his headphones on helped with the buzzing, but it was not good enough.

Kei growled in annoyance. He stood up with the reamings of his lunch in one hand and his math book in the other and walked out of his classroom. He did not stop until he reached the rooftop. He sat down at one of its corners – hoping no one would find him there. However, his hopes fell on deaf ears. Hardly had he finished his lunch a small hand touched his shoulder gently. He glared up and his eyes met with two cautious honey colored ones.

”What can I help you with, Yachi-san?” He asked as politely as he could, taking down his headphones. Beside Yamaguchi, Yachi was the only first year who did not get on his nerves.

”W-well…” Yachi started, nervousness clear in her voice, ”I saw you sitting alone and I thought…”

”Weren’t you supposed to be spending your lunch break with the idiot duo?” Kei asked with his voice sharper than intended. Yachi looked away and Kei wanted to hit himself on the head. ”Sorry, it was mean from me,” he mumbled under his breath. The smile that appeared on Yachi’s face was so bright Kei had a feeling that it could outshine the sun.

”Nuhum, it is okay. Hinata and Kageyama-kun went to practice during lunch break, so I came up here for…”

”…a little piece and quiet,” Tsukishima finished and Yachi nodded. The girl sat down next to him and her eyes trailed to his math book. Kei felt his cheeks heating up a bit. It was only Yamaguchi who knew that he was not good at it.

”I-I can help you with that if you want,” Yachi offered cautiously. Kei only nodded slightly as an answer, avoiding the girls’ gaze.

The have been learning for a good ten minutes now when Yachi changed the topic of their conversation.

”It can be strange for you – having your lunch without Tadashi-kun I mean.” Kei wanted to ask from when she came to this conclusion, when something grabbed his attention.

”You called him on his first name,” he pointed out and Yachi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

”Well, you know, once he helped me clean the gym after practice and during our conversation, he let me.” Kei remembered that day. Yachi seemed more tired than normal and Yamaguchi – just like the kind guy he was, offered his help. ”He admires you a lot, you know,” Yachi said, a small smile in the corner of her lips.

”He is pretty cool too,” Kei said, fighting back a smile. ”I do not even know when he became such a cool person.”

”I think you are incredible too, Tsukishima-kun! Your block against Shiratorizawa was one of the coolest moves I have ever seen!” Yachi said, her voice becoming higher with every word. Kei felt as his ears heating up under the others’ gaze.

”Kei,” he whispered as quietly as he could, secretly hoping that Yachi would not hear it – he was not that lucky though. ”You can call me Kei.”

 

One week had passed since their first shared lunch and they had continued doing it ever since. With the Nationals nearing, Hinata and Kageyama used every occasion to practice, which meant that Yachi had no one to eat her lunch with and – with Yamaguchi still being sick and in his desperate need of a math tutor – Tsukishima had his own fare share of advantages of their small meetings as well.

It was Friday and they were sitting at their usual spot on the rooftop when the door was slammed open and a loud gasp could be heard. They looked up and saw a shocked Hinata and quite angry Kageyama.

”Hinata, Kageyama-kun! Why you two?” Yachi asked in total disbelief, looking at her two best friends.

”We finished practice earlier today and went to look for you in your classroom,” Kageyama started, narrowing his eyes. ”When we did not find you there, we asked around and one of your classmates said that you had been spending your lunch break with a good looking blond on the rooftop recently.” 

If looks had been able to kill, Tsukishima would have been dead long ago. He smirked at the duo, enjoying how annoyed they were. He knew that encounter would be the best thing during that day.

”Since you have been ignoring Hitoka-san for practice, we started to have lunch together,” he said, watching with sheer mock as their jaws dropped, because of the first name basis.

”W-what?! Do you want to fight?!” Hinata asked angrily and stepped one step forward.

”I-I am not angry at all because of practice being so important!” Yachi said immediately to reassure the boys, sending an angry glare towards Kei. ”Don’t pay attention to Kei-kun.”

”Kei… kun…” Kageyama and Hinata gaped at the same time.

”A-are you two together now or what?” Hinata asked with his eyes wide.

”And here he is jumping right to the wrong conclusion,” Kei mumbled and Yachi giggled.

”As if we would let that happen, dumbass!” Kageyama exclaimed and a fit of backs and forts started.

As she was watching her three friends – Kageyama and Hinata trying to kill each other while Tsukishima following the events with a bit of astonishment in his eyes – an idea popped up in Yachi’s head. She clapped her hands, grabbing all of the others’ attention.

”When Tadashi-kun comes back, we should all have lunch together!”


End file.
